


Caged Birds

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [137]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: "Prompt: Beau and Yasha have been arrested. They are sitting in a jail cell, waiting for the rest of the M9 to break them out. This is hour 7. Darkness is falling, so they know the M9 breakout is coming soon. Yet, they know they have time to talk, just the two of them"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Caged Birds

“Hmm,” Beu mumbled thoughtfully, looking around the little cell. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in one of these. Forgot how fucking cold it could be.” She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, picking at the dried and drying blood under her fingernails. She glanced up when Yasha didn’t respond and the movement hurt her quickly swelling eye.

Yasha was sitting on the cot against the far wall, her arms resting on her knees and her head hanging down as she twiddled her thumbs. Her hair was a curtain around her face, hiding her expression and the bleeding cut on her cheek.

“You didn’t need to jump in. I was fine.”

Beau shrugged. “I know. But he was ex-Cobalt, so I felt a little responsible.”

Yasha was quiet again for a moment. “Did you… Did you know him?”

“Nah, never seen him before. He must’ve been in a different department.” She watched Yasha carefully, her eyebrow raised. “Do you remember him? From that time?”

Yasha sighed and finally sat up to meet Beau’s eyes. “I do not… I do not remember much from that time. But I do not find it difficult to believe that I hurt someone who would come seeking revenge. Do you think he will try again?”

“Now that he knows you’re not gonna give him the fight he wants? Probably not.” She pushed herself to her feet and started pacing the cell, gingerly touching her black eye and pulling her fingers away to find blood on them. “Shit. It’s bleeding again.”

Yasha stood from the cot and walked over her, hesitating briefly and then laying her hand against the side of Beau’s face. “I-I… Here.” Her hands started glowing a soft blue that reminded Beau of a distant lightning strike and gently healing energy washing over her skin. 

The throbbing in her face eased and she groaned quietly in relief, closing her eyes. “Yeah, that’s the stuff. I fucking love that you can do that shit now.” When she opened her eyes she found Yasha’s startled expression only inches away from her face, her hand still laying sweetly against her cheek. 

Yasha bit her lip and her hand slid down to Beau’s neck, just resting there. Beau watched Yasha’s face cautiously, worried that any move would shatter the moment. “I’m sorry,” Yasha said finally, looking down at her feet but not removing her hand. “I’m sorry that you got hurt.”

“S’not your fault,” Beau mumbled, keeping her voice low.

“It, uh- It kind of was.” She shook her head when Beau opened her mouth to object and continued speaking. “I know what you’re going to say and I just will always disagree.” She dropped her hand to her side and walked swiftly back to sit on the cot. “Part of me… Part of me liked it. The power he gave me. I felt… strong.”

Beau frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall behind her. “You killed him. Like, you remember that part don’t you? You killed him, you are already stronger than him. You’re stronger than he could ever make you.”

“But I did not do it alone, you were all wailing on him too.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes you strong. He had to mind control people like a fucking loser just to get someone to fucking hang out with him. You have so many people who would fight for you just because they love you.”

Yasha clasped her hands in her lap and looked at the wall directly in front of her, avoiding Beau’s eyes. “You love me?”

“Uhhhh…” Beau stuttered, then she laughed nervously and Yasha hurried to continue.

“I mean-! I meant ‘you all’, I meant all of you. I meant… nevermind.” Even in the darkness of the cell Beau could see her face turning slightly red.

“Well yeah,” Beau said, her voice a little squeaky from her near heart attack moments before but otherwise recovered. “Of course we do. We’re a family.”

Yasha licked her lips and finally turned her head to look at Beau. “It has been a very long time since I have been part of a family. I don’t know if I will be any good at it.”

“Well, as someone who got kicked out of her last family, I think you’re doing just fine.”

Yasha smiled a little. “They did not know what they were missing out on.”

Beau shrugged and looked away to hide a blush of her own. “Well, that remains to be seen, I guess.” She shivered suddenly and sneered. “Fuck! Why do they keep it so fucking cold in this fucking place?”

Yasha frowned and started looking around the room. “They took my coat or I would lend it to you.”

Beau waved her concern away. “It’s fine. I’m the dumbass who wears a fucking crop top. I’m always a little chilly but it makes my abs look sick, so usually it’s a fair trade off.” She huffed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. “What I wouldn’t give for a tee shirt right now.”

Yasha hesitated, then stood from the cot again and made her way over to Beau to sit beside her. She cleared her throat nervously when Beau gave her a confused frown. “I can… I run very warm. Maybe I could… Just until the others come…”

Beau instantly pressed herself against Yasha’s side. “Yes, please fucking hold me, I’m so fucking cold. I was trying to play it cool and shit but it’s freezing in here.”

Yasha considered for a moment what would be the least awkward way to do this and settled for wrapping her arm around Beau’s back and resting her hand on her midriff since that had been what she’d been complaining about the most. It was quiet for a long time in their little cell and then Yasha finally cleared her throat to speak.

“For the record… I appreciate the crop top as well. It does make your abs look sick.”


End file.
